Mannish Grammar
Main Article: <Mannish>; Dictionary: <Mannish Dictionary> Pronouns Mannish Below this Mannish pronoun chart, there is a copy but with the English equivalents for reference. English For reference, here is the table again but with the English, not Mannish words. In Mannish the oblique is used as in English, and replaces the noun. I see John > I see him. Types of Verb * Infinitive ending in -ir (Ðir - to go) * Infinitive ending in -e (Beone - to be) * Infinitive ending in -am (Niram - to live) Simple Verbs Simple verbs are like: 'I eat' or 'You walked'. To form a simple verb, take the infinitive and follow what it says in the box. (You might have to remove the inf. ending). Note: '''-e verbs will need the inf. ending removing all the time, as two vowels cant go together (So we get things like 'Beoning', not 'Beoneing'). The format is: Person + Verb. Examples: * I go - Ik ðom * They live - Njam nirun * You (s) were - Ge beonïd * We did - Wit dreonirod * She will make - Sce laeding * You (pl) will eat - Þu eatameng Continuous Continuous verbs are like: 'I am eating' or 'You were walking'. To form the continuous take the simple form of 'to be' (beone) and then add the participle. The format therefore is: '''Person + Auxillary + Participle. Note the future is different in Mannish and English. In Mannish, the future continuous would be directly translated along the lines of 'I will eating' as opposed to 'I will be eating'. Unlike in English, there is a future participle. A lot of participles are irregular, the table shows the rules most follow. * The future participle is formed by adding the suffix -ga onto the beginning of a word, and changing a vowel in the word. In '-e verbs', the final -e is changed to an -ï. In -ir verbs, the ending is changed to -an. In -am verbs, the ending is changed to -em. Irregular Participles Examples: * I am going - Ik beonom ðaen * They are living - Njam beonun niraen * You (s) were being - Ge beonïd mebeone * We were doing - Wit beonaen medreonir * She will be making - Sce beonad galaedï * You (pl) will be eating - Þu beonaut gaðaban Perfect Perfect verbs are like: 'I had eaten' or 'You had walked'. To form the continuous use the abstract auxiliary "saan", then take the infinitive form of the verb and do as instructed in the table below. The format is:' Person + Auxiliary + Verb'. -e verbs will need an 'n' adding on if the infinitive is requested to be removed (don't remove it). Examples: * I have gone - Ik saan ðiroþ * They have lived - Njam saan niramiþ * You (s) had been - Ge saan beonenoþ * We had done - Wit saan dreoniþ * She will have made - Sce saan laedenuþ * You (pl) will have eaten - Þu saan Eataþ Perfect Continuous Person + Auxiliary (varied between tenses) + Infinitive Negatives Simple To make a verb negative, 'heo kowamed' for instance, put a 'nï' directly after the nominative pronoun. Example : 'heo nï kowamed'. With Keonir One can also make a sentance negative by using the abstract supportive verb Keonir. It is used by taking the verb Keonir, conjugating it into the correct person, then taking the infinitive of the verb that you want to use; like this: * I go - Ik ðom * I do not go - Ik keone ðir Using Keonir is much more forceful than using the simple negative. Here that is for comparison: * I don't go - Ik nï ðom Keone is also one of the few irregular verbs in Mannish: Double Negative For use in situations similar to the English: "I will not not go in there!" (Making the point that you will in fact go in 'there'). * I do not not go - Ik nï keone ðir * I am not not going to go in there - Ik nï keone beone ðaen in þid Word Type conversion Word in bold is the stem word (in Mannish). Almost all Mannish words fallow the NAAV conversion rules outlined in examples below, but of course there are a few exceptions. I used examples to display these rules because they vary between words slightly as a result of mutation. Imperatives As in English, there are two ways to form an imperative: Immediate: Simply take the Infinitive version of the verb, and add a V(a)- prefix. Examples: * Fear this - Vegescir * Do not come - Nï vekumir Future: The two imperative modal verbs in English are Shall and Will, and should be used in the way outlined below. This use has dropped out of English now, but should be understood in order to understand Mannish. Examples: * I will be late. * They shall '''not have enough food. * I will not tolerate such behaviour * '''You shall come to dinner In Mannish In Mannish we use the word 'zohr' to make something imperative, in the simple while using the correct form of the future. 'ud' is used in the continuous, 'ja' in the perfect, and 'zaar' in the perfect continuous. The examples below are imperatived versions of the examples seen in each tense section above. * She shall make - Sc'e zohr' laeding * You '''(pl) shall''' eat - Þu zohr eatameng * She shall be making - Sc'e ud' beonad galaedï * You (pl) will be eating - Þu ud beonaut gaðaban * She shall have made - Sc'e ja' saan laedenuþ * You (pl) shall have eaten - Þu ja saan Eataþ * Masdar shall rule - Masdar zohr ciniring Sentence Order Mannish word order is very similar to modern English, so you really needn't worry if translating into mannish about word order. Mannish is very flexible, unlike some Elvish or Dwarvish tongues. For instance, in Mannish one could say: * The cat sat on the mat. * On the mat the cat sat. * The cat on the mat sat. * On the mat sat the cat. Like in English, Mannish might use a word like 'did' to emphasise. * The cat did sit on the mat. * On the mat did the cat sit. * The cat on the mat did sit. * On the mat did sit the cat. This English construction is quite weird, and perhaps more simple in Mannish. Note that some languages do not make the distinction in the past between 'sat' and 'did sit'. In Mannish it would be constructed like so: * The cat sat on the mat - Ðer caat setamedum ðer maed * The cat did sit on the mat - Ðer caat did setamedum ðer maed The direct translation of this might be something like 'the cat did sat on the mat'. The word 'did' in Mannish is a meaningless supportive word used in speech and writing to emphasise. For instance, if someone was debating the fact that the cat sat on the mat, you would say: No! The cat did '''sit on the mat! Could, Should, Would These verbs push the other verb to the end of the sentence, and make it infinitive. They conjugate as any other verb. * Could - Cuhðe * Should - Scuhðe * Would - Wuhðe * '''For Example: ** I should go to Edorlund - ic scuhðom are Edorlund ðir ** He would destroy quickly - Heo wuhðad faesaf abrenam 'Going' Verbs * Go - Ðir * Go up - Dirubir * Go down - Dirunir * Go in - Dirinir * Go out - Dirotir War Verbs * To go to war - Ðirguþam * To go to battle - Ðirhyldam * To lead to war - Guþleadir * To lead to battle Hylþleadir * To war - Guþir * To battle - Hylðir Verbs: English - Mannish * Able to - Cune * Appoint - Taece * Arise - Arisan * Be - Beone * Begin - Beginam * Bind - Bindam * Bless - Eadam * Bring - Brengam * Call - Nemnam * Carry - Fenir * Come - Kumir * Cower - Zitam * Create - Descanir * Crown/Coronate - Coscam * Decide - Domir * Destroy - Abrenam * Do - Dreonir * Doom - Dome * Draw (a sword) - Abregam * During - Hwut * Eat - Eatam * Empty - Idele * (En)circle - Ymbzedir * Fall - Volir * Fear - Egescir * Feel - Feelan * Flinch - Flece * Follow - Scolam * Forge - Forcir * Form - Macam * Gather - Gade * Go - Ðir * (to have) Grace - Holdam * Happen - Eafam * Have - Scabir * (to be) Heroic - Eolir * Hide - Hidam * Inhabit - Buam * Issue (forth) - Iscanam (foþ) * Kill - Hyrnam * Know - Kowam * Lead - Leadam * Light - Onte * Link - Bindam * Live - Niram * Love - Lufir * Make - Laede/Macam * March - Gaðir * Meet - Menjam * (to be) Merciful - Fulam * Populate - Aedir * Protect - Hlam * Reach (a deal) - Aefir * Reach (a place) - Madje * Reform - Gemacam * Roam - Genir * Rule - Cinir * Run - Ruðir * Save - Redam * Separate - Syndir * Shape - Scaafir * Sit - Setam * Spin - Spuðam * Stand - Stande * Start - Beginam * Stride - Sedir * Stumble - Scabram * Summarise - Faespele * Surrender - Game * Sweep - Swapam *Take - Fonir *Tell - Spele *Turn - Taane *Write - Ritam *Walk - Alcam *(Negator) - Keonir Category:Mannish